cammies life in big time rush
by sweet4u2
Summary: cammie ran away from being a spy and she saw an ad in the paper for big time rush female voice. she takes the audition and makes it! now see her story as she battles jealousy,love, and fame.
1. prolouge

Hello my name is cammie morgan and I am a spy. Ya I know its kinda scary or whatever but i hate being a spy and ran away from home. Stupidest mistake I have ever made in my life! Anyway I have been running for 1 year without being noticed or caught! I think its because I changed my look. Anyway i was walking around the gas station one day when I saw an add for a band:

**BIG TIME RUSH! **

_THIS BAND IS LOOKING FOR A FEMALE ROLE IN THE BAND. AUDITIONS November 6 2:00 AT ROQUE RECORDS._

I looked at the paper and then at my phone. I saw the time as the magazine and booked it to the studio. I got to the studio and ran inside. A girl ran past me with tears running down her face. I looked at her confused but kept running. I made it just in time as I herd a deep voice say: "NEXT!" I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

The big time rush boys were helping with auditions.

"state your name, age, and reason for auditioning." A pretty dark skinned girl instructed me.

"uh im calla tor, im 16, and I really love to sing and I like to listen to big time rush." I told her.

"alright calla! What big time rush song would you like to sing?" the girl asked me.

"how bout big night?" I asked and looked at the boys they were all smiling.

The music started to play and I smiled to myself as I started to sing:

_It's gonna be a big big big big big big night,_

_1 2 3 all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started (Hey!)_

_Started (Hey!)_

_Started (Hey!)_

_Whoa oh_

_Waitin' all week and it's Friday night_

_We're gonna get dressed up_

_For the time of our lives_

_Let's get it started (Hey!)_

_Started (Hey!)_

_Started (Hey!)_

_Whoa oh_

_'cause I've been feeling down, down, down_

_I need a pick me up_

_Round round round_

_I wanna spin it up_

_Loud loud loud_

_DJ take me away_

_Oh oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_It's been a long week working overtime_

_I need a heartbeat_

_To get this party right_

_I'm on another level_

_Turn up the base and trebel_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Keep feeling down, down, down_

_I need a pick me up_

_Round, round, round_

_I wanna spin it up_

_Loud, loud, loud_

_DJ take me away_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh, oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_1 2 3 all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started_

_Started_

_Started_

_Started_

_Let's go!_

_1 2 3 all my boys and girls_

_We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started_

_Started_

_Started_

_Started_

_It's gonna be a big night!_

_Oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Oh, oh_

_It's gonna be a big night_

_We gonna have a good time_

_It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night _

I looked at the man next to the girl. Apparently his name is Gustavo and the girls name is Kelly. I herd because of my keen ears and the boys were trying to convince him. He turned back around to face me and I smiled brightly.

" alright calla you made the band." He said in a voice that sounded annoyed but a little smile apperead on his face.

"were are you staying?" kendall asked.

"oh I just got into l.a. today! I saw your ad on the stand at the airport." I lied

"well then you can stay with us!" kendall said getting weird looks from the guys.

"uhm what?" carlos asked him

"she can stay with Katie! And did any of you listen to my mom today?" he got heads shaking no for an awnser.

"she said if she approves then that girl could stay with us." Kendall said recalling his mom words.

"then lets go see if she approves!" james said standing up.

"dogs and female dog be back here in 2 hours." Gustavo instructed standing up

"female dog?" I ask as we bounded down the stairs and on to the palmwoods.

"he calls us his dogs and apparently you are now female dog." Logan explained.

"better than being called bitch." James said.

"I would rather be called bitch then female dog." I joked around.

"really?" they all asked at once.

"ya! Its more catchy." I looked at all of them giving them a flirty smile.

"anybody wanna race?" carlos asked out of the blue.

"im in." I spoke up.

"we all are in." and then we all took off laughing and yelling all the way to the palm woods.

"im nervous." I say to kendall.

"my mom will love you don't worry." And with that kendall pushed open the door.

" mom were home! And we found female voice!" and with that two people ran around the corner, one older obviously kendalls mom and a younger about 12.

"hi im calla tor." I say using my nicest voice and extending my hand. Kendalls mom looked me over than looked at the boys.

" I approve." She said giving me a smile and I returned the smile.

"I am Katie kendalls younger sister." Katie said giving me hug and I looked down at her curiosly.

"well sorry katie but we gotta show calla around and then we have to get back to the studio." Kendall said saving me.

We walked out the door and ventured around the palmwoods for quite awhile until it was time to go record. We walked towards the studio and I couldn't help it I stopped and gave the boys a hug and kisses on the cheek and then I walked towards the studio again… little did I know those hugs and kisses would make the boys fight over me but I would only end up with one but that was for another chapter in life.

a/n: so review? Keep? No keep? Read and review?


	2. singing day

I Have been living with big time rush for a while now. I feel like ive become a part of the family. I live with the boys, sharing a room with Katie was easier then I thought it would be.

James is still a girl chaser. He has his sights set on me but I just tell him that I like another guy and that I all I want to do is be friends.

Carlos is still a crazy shenanigan making guy. Everytime the boys break something, carlos is behind the crazy plot.

Logan has been helping everyone get caught up in school because they went on their tour and I went with them.

Kendall… kendall is the guy I fell for and he is worried about hurting jo. It broke my heart but when Gustavo has each of us sing on our own for a refresher I found a good song to sing.

Today is the day that I am going to sing that song. We got there early and I went and warmed up my voice considering that I was first. The only sad thing is that Gustavo just announced we have to sing 2 songs instead of one. Oh this should be fun. The order goes:

Me, James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall then repeat for the 2nd time around. Then we have to sing together as a group.

"cammie. your up." I walked into the booth and looked out seeing the 4 boys,Kelly, and Gustavo watching and waiting. I put on the headphones and nod to signal I was ready.

Call your girlfriend  
>It's time you had the talk<br>Give your reasons  
>Say it's not her fault<br>But you just found somebody new

Tell her not to get upset, second-guessing everything you said and done  
>And then when she gets upset tell her how you never mean to hurt no one<br>Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
>And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend<br>And then you let her down easy

I looked at kendall and was praying he was catching on. His emotions in his eyes kept changing so maybe… just maybe he was catching on.

Call your girlfriend  
>It's time you had the talk<br>Give your reasons  
>Say it's not her fault<br>But you just met somebody new

Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed  
>Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss<br>You tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
>And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend<br>And then you let her down easy

Kendall looked at me and he was emotionless now. I was getting scared but I couldn't stop now. So I kept singing.

Call your girlfriend  
>It's time you had the talk<br>Give your reasons  
>Say it's not her fault<br>But you just met somebody new  
>And now it's gonna be me and you<p>

And you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
>And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend<br>And then you let her down easy

Call your girlfriend  
>It's time you had the talk<br>Give your reasons  
>Say it's not her fault<p>

Call your girlfriend  
>It's time you had the talk<br>Give your reasons  
>Say it's not her fault<br>But you just met somebody new

The boys were all clapping. Even kendall. Gustavo let me go get a drink and I walked in to see what song james was gonna sing.

It was _satellite _by _rise against._

logan sang _move along_ by _all American rejects_.

Carlos sang _the one that got away _by _katy perry._

Kendall sang _eyes wide open _by _gotye._

We all had an hour break before the next singing time and I was looking through my ipod trying to find a song to sing. I decided to sing a song called _dream _by _Priscilla ahn. _

_I was a little girl  
>Alone in my little world<br>Who dreamed of a little home for me.  
>I played pretend between the trees,<br>And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
>And laughed in my pretty bed of green.<em>

_I had a dream  
>That I could fly<br>From the highest swing.  
>I had a dream.<em>

_Long walks in the dark  
>Through woods grown behind the park,<br>I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
>The stars smiled down on me,<br>God answered in silent reverie.  
>I said a prayer and fell asleep.<em>

_I had a dream  
>That I could fly<br>From the highest tree.  
>I had a dream.<em>

_Now I'm old and feeling grey.  
>I don't know what's left to say<br>About this life I'm willing to leave.  
>I lived it full and I lived it well,<br>There's many tales I've lived to tell.  
>I'm ready now,<br>I'm ready now,  
>I'm ready now<br>To fly from the highest wing._

_I had a dream._

I was tired so I went up to the roof while the rest of the guys sang. The song we sang together was called all over again. I was tired and didn't feel like going in the apartment when we got home so I made sure no one was following me and I went up to the roof of the palmwoods. I sat on the airvent that over looks the city and was lost in thought when I herd a voice behind me.

"I'm going to call her." Kendall said causing me to jump.

"why?" I asked him after getting my heartbeat back to normal.

"cause, your song was right. It is just you and me now, and she needs to know." He was looking at his phone.

"let her down easy." I say referring to the song.

He opened his phone and found her contact. I listened as he talked to her.

"uh hey jo." He said when she awnsered. I was standing next to him so I herd what she said.

"hey kendall whats up?" she sounded tired. Poor girl.

"do you have a minute?" he was shaking. I grabbed his hand and all shaking ceased.

"ya. What up?" she asked again.

"im breaking up with you." He said it all in a rush.

"why?" her voice cracked.

"well I met somebody knew after you left. Its not your fault. I promise jo. You did nothing." Kendall was trying to convince her.

"was it all a lie?" wow how real could this song get? She was crying now. I could tell.

"no." he couldn't say anymore.

"then I guess this is it." She said goodbye and hung up the phone. Kendall looked at me and I gave him a hug and we sat there watching the sun go down as I leaned against him. I don't think anything could ruin this.

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK BUT LOOK! I FINALLY UPDATED! ILL PROBABLY POST LIKE 3-4 MORE CHAPTERS BETWEEN TONIGHT AND TOMORROW. BUT TAKE A SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 3 **

"you left me in an abandoned warehouse that was burning down! And then you come back expecting me to say it was all ok?" I yell at him.

**WHO DO YOU THINK MAKES AN APPEARANCE! Haha **


	3. that sucks

A/N: sorry I have been gone forever.. don't ask.. actually u can but… ah nevermind… I hate plot bunnies. And boys… mainly plot bunnies but you know.. whatever. So sorry..

It was early morning and I was getting ready to go running when I herd james coming out of his room.

"cammie? What the hell are u doing up at 5 am?" james grumbled at me.

"going running." I snapped at him. I should probably mention the fight we had when the other guys were gone.

FLASHBACK

"I cant belive you!" I was laughing as james beat me at yet another round on a racing game.

" well c'mon just cause ur a super hot chick dosnt mean u can drive!" he laughed. I smiled and threw the pillow at him.

"the other guys come back tomorrow." James said hugging the pillow.

" I know." I was confused, kendall and I hadn't made it official yet but we sure acted like a couple.

"do u miss me?" I looked over at james he was looking at his hands.

"sometimes..ya." might as well tell the truth here.

"well… can u come back to me?" james looked at me.

"i.. I don't think I can… I may miss you. But everyday I remember how u cheated on me." I got up to go to my room.

"I was stupid cam." He pleaded

"you still are." My back was to him.

"well now that I think about it I really don't want a bitch like you." James got up and pushed past me to go up the stairs.

"I hate you james." I broke down crying.

END FLASHBACK

as my run ended I stopped at the coffe shop. I sat down outside after ordering a caramel mocha frappe. I sat down listening to my ipod when I noticed someone sit infront of me. I looked up and let a blood curdling scream. Zache goode and macey mcchenry were sitting across from me.

"ow cam." Zach cringed as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"nice to see you." Macey said looking bored. I glared at them and didn't say a word.

"ah c'mon don't be like that! Wheres the I missed zach hug?" he was smirking I stood up abruptly. There smirks fell.

"you left me in a burning wharehouse to die! I do not miss you! I have a life here! I don't care what you say!" and with that I took off running I ran into the palmwoods pushing past people and flew into the elevator. I got up to my floor and ran in locking the door behind me. Grabbing my gun from under my bed I looked around the apartment to make sure it was clear when I noticed the eyes on me. Well this cannot end well.

"hey guys." I put the gun behind my back.

"told you she was bad." James said looking at me with disgust.

"what the heck?" Katie said confused..

"guys I have news.." I started

"your gonna kill us?" carlos asked looking fearful.

"no… I love you guys… actually im a…" and with that the door broke down and 26 cia agents and the swat team were in the apartment.

"shit." I muttered.

And…. End! Haha I will try to update soon. Has anybody seen to new spiderman? And can we just call Andrew Garfield a major hottie? Peter parker is going to make a short appearance in this story… haha.


	4. Dealing With This

**Chapter 4: dealing with this.**

**a/n: sorry for the delay! That's what happens when you mix a dog, coffee and your drunk best friend! Hah well I don't own so enjoy!**

it was a Sunday. And I was currently sitting on the couch with kendall and logan beside me. James, Mrs. Knight, Katie and carlos were on the other couch. My mother, the director of the cia, zach and macey were standing infront of me. All eyes but kendalls were glaring at me.

"alright this is ridiculos" my mom put a hand up to stop me. I frowned.

"Cameron ann morgan I am extremely disappointed in you. You cannot just leave whenever the hell you feel like it. You had duties and jobs to fulfill." I rolled my eyes.

"listen here mother, your two brightest students decided to lock me in a warehouse, tied to the ceiling, and then they decided to set it on fire. I could have died! Can you belive that? And your sitting here in front of me saying how disappointed you are in me." I stood up, I was pissed.

"woah that's not what happened!" zach and macey yelled at the same time.

"bull!" I screamed. "you left me! To die! I trusted all of you! I found a new home and a new family!" i crossed my arms.

"they don't want you anymore after this" zach smirked. That was my last and final straw. Before anyone could react I had tackled zach and was hitting and kicking him. Kendall pulled me off of him. I had tears streaming down my face. Macey started to slink off looking at her phone.

I broke free from kendall and round housed maceys stomach making her drop her phone I rolled and grabbed the phone jumping up and going to her messages. i tried to show my mom but she took back the phone and sat me back down on the couch.

"oh my god" my mom said looking at the phone.

20 HOURS LATER

holy freaking hell. That was the craziest thing of my life. So heres what happened. My mom saw photos of me all beat up and bloody and tied to the ceiling and then macey being the smart girl she was took pictures of the building as it burned.

After that everything went down hill. Zach face went ghostly pale. Macey looked like she was going to be sick. Every one that had a gun pulled them out and pointed them at the duo in case they were going to run. I even had mine out.

Zach had whipped his out before any of us could react so zach started free shooting. I ran over to mrs. Knight and Katie and told them to get down along with carlos, logan, james, and kendall.

"cammie!" I herd everyone yell my name and as I turned around zach fired his gun once more. He shot me twice. Once in the chest and twice in the leg. Painful. Anyway that's the last thing I remember.

I woke up a couple hours later to see kendall at my bedside.

"hey," he smiled at me tears about to spill over his eyes.

"hey yourself" I smiled back, I was already crying.

"I need to tell you something" his face went serious.

"what did the doctor say?" I was scared

"he said you may not make it but it's a possibilitiy" kendall looked down.

" what did you need to tell me?" I was acting strong.

" okay here it goes, from the first day I saw you in the waiting room at rouqe records I knew you were gonna be picked, even if you weren't I was going to find you and get your number because you were gorgoues. I was speechless when I herd you sing. I wanted nothing more than for you to become part of our band. When you helped me break up with jo I realized that I needed you to be my rock I need you to help me through everything." Kendall stopped to take a breath and I was in deep tears. Sobbing hard.

"and?" I knew kendall and I knew he wasn't done.

"i.. I love you cammie." Kendall said and I looked at him as I slowly slipped back into the blackness.

**a/n: do you think she died? Let me know! I also need some ideas for the rest of this story! Yes! You herd right folks its NOT over yet!**


End file.
